A Misunderstood Situation
by chaotic kittie21
Summary: The Bladebreakers think that their female teammate takes part in one of the most dangerous and illegal crimes in Japan. Hilary questions the friendship she has with them. Slight KaiXHilRewritten and retitled
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)** Ok I posted this story a while back (Hilary Gone Bad) with another pen name and account but I deleted it and made a new account. So now I'm re-posting this fic with some corrections as A Misunderstood Situation. D

Enjoy!

_**A Misunderstood Situation**_

Tyson, Kenny, Max, -16

Rai and Kai-17

Hilary -15

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rainy day so the bladebreakers couldn't train but that didn't stop Hilary from 'helping' her teammates. She was acting very weird she didn't pick fights with Tyson which is seldom seen, she was staring at the clouds instead of watching and counting the guys sit-ups, she was a little jumpy, and the weirdest was that she had a couple of bruises even though she hid them with make-up they were still apparent to the guys. They were getting worried. Hilary wasn't the same. She rebelled after her parents died in a car crash. She had made new friends and was dressing in black. She had gray bags under her eyes and was extremely skinny and was flunking every class. But she still had time to help her teammates. They didn't ask or say anything they waited until she was ready to tell them they had agreed to that. But Tyson couldn't stand it anymore and…

"So Hil you wanna tell us how you got that bruise on your arm?" he asked flatly. This earned him both surprised and death-striking glares from the others.

Hilary woke up from her daydream.

"What bruise?" she asked looking at her arm, quickly covering it with her hand.

"That bruise you're hiding" Tyson answered, more glares.

"Oh that one. I..um ..well you see i was.um.." she was desperately searching in her mind for a good excuse for the bruise she hadn't noticed, "I was running! Yeah and I rubbed my arm against a..a..um a . TREE!

"A tree"?Kenny asked disbelievingly.

"A very hard tree"? she laughed sheepishly.

"I don't believe you", Max looked directly at her.

"It's okay you don't have to lie just tell us, the truth.", Rai said in a reassuring voice.

"Rai's right, if something is happening we could help. If you tell us the truth", Kaitold her with a stern look on his face.

"The truth? But this is the truth. I'm just a little clumsy at times that's all. Everything is fine, really, you don't have to worry okay, I'm fine" she said even though no one believed her.

"You can't be. Look at you we can see all the bruises even if you try to hide them and your doing a lousy job at that and at lying" Kai said in a 'you cant hide it from us forever' kind of tone.

"The truth? I don't know what the truth is alright!", she yelled getting uncomfortable by the situation.

"You mean you don't know how or why you have those bruises?" Tyson inquired.

"Well I kind of know why but not how" she sighed. Just then her wrist watch alarm went off.

"Oh, I have to go meet someone can we not talk about this some other time?" she asked getting up from the dogos cool floor.

"But we have to know" Kenny insisted.

"Later" she said opening the door, "I have to go, bye!"

"Bye", they all said in unison.

"Where do you think she's going" Max asked his teammates.

"We can follow her" Tyson suggested. Kai and Rai shot him glares.

"Ok, but she wont tell us we have to find out and if this is the only way then so be it!" Tyson yelled said getting up really excitedly.

"For the first time in a long, LONG time I think Tyson's right", Kenny admitted.

"Hmm… fine lets go but we have to very discreet we cant let her see us", Max said mainly to Tyson.

If we don't move she'll get way ahead and we wont find her" Tyson said running out the door soon followed by Kenny, Max, and Rai.

"Hey aren't you coming, Kai?" Rai asked seeing that had not moved from his place against the wall.

"hn…Im not real big on spying on my friends you guys go" he said sharply not even looking up.

"Fine your loss",Tyson shouted.

**Hilarys POV**

'Man I wish I could tell them but then I'm sure they wont understand. I couldn't tell them what I do well for fun I guess. If only they'd stop asking so many questions' she thought.

"Huh what was that? She asked out loud, turning around. I could have sworn I heard…na it was probably a cat or something.

**Normal POV In Front of a Cafe**

"Hey Hil"! she heard someone call her. It was a girl around her same age. She was wearing tight black leggings, over was a short jean mini skirt, elbow sleeve black shirt with white outlining.

"Hey Gab", Hilary called out running to her friend. Hilary was wearing jeans with the right side cut off, a black shirt a little above her belly button with a big, red japans letter on it and black and red fingerless gloves and a black and red backpack slipped to her side. Both girls had black eyeliner under their eyes and black nail polish.

"Sorry I'm late ready to go?" the girl named Gabriela asked.

"Yeah, let's go before we get there late." Hilary told her.

**With the Guys**

"Who's she" Tyson asked Max.

"Beats me" he answered.

"Well, thanks to Tyson here we almost got caught", Rai said looking sharply at Tyson.

"Hey its not MY fault that I had to hide in a garbage can. I mean that was the biggest rat I've ever seen!" he defended.

"Yeah sure whatever. Come on lets go before they get to far away" Kenny said getting out the alley they were hiding in.

**Kais POV -Top of a Building-**

'I wonder were there're going. I can't believe I'm spying on one of my friends. Well at least those guys don't know I'm here then ill never hear the last of it. Well if this is the only way of keeping Hilary safe from trouble 'then so be it'. They better not mess this up.'

With Hilary and her friend Gabriela

"Do you have it?", Hilary asked her.

"Of course I have it, you think id come if I didn't?", she asked

"Good point" she admitted.

"Do you have it?" she asked nervously.

"Yup got all of it" she said patting her little backpack on her side.

**Bladebreakers -behind a mailbox-**

"What do think they mean by 'it'? Kenny asked.

"Could be anything" Max said with a sigh for his friend.

"Only one way to find out", Tyson said getting closer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kittie Ok what can 'it' be ummm... i have no clue oh well. Hope you liked it! If you didn't its iight.

All you have to do is review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chaotic Kittie here hope you like this it took me a while to even think of what to put next. Well enjoy

Disclaimer: Trust me when I say I do not own Beyblade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

"Did you hear that?" Hilary asked her friend, gabby, who was looking into Hilary's backpack.

"Hear what", she asked.

"I don't know but I know it really annoys me" she said looking every which way.

"Who could it be? Tyson?" she asked in a mockingly way.

"Very funny" Hilary said obviously not amused.

"What? All I hear from you is how much you hate him", she stated knowing she was making her friend uncomfortable.

"I don't hate I him i just.." , she was cut off by a thud, "okay now I know I heard something", she said walking towards the noise.

"Yeah I heard it too", she said walking next to her.

'Oh crap she's going to kill me if don't think of something', Tyson thought as he desperately hid behind an overweight man reading a newspaper.

'Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea, stupid Tyson, had to go mess everything up.' Rai thought as he hid behind a garbage can.

'What our we going to do now, max thought taking refuge behind a tree.

'Oh no something went up my leg. Hay that gives me an idea. Come hear kitty', Kenny silently whispered and shoved the cat towards the girls.

"MEOW!", it shrieked at them.

"It was just a cat, Gabby said unpleasantly and started making her way towards a big black van that drove up to them.

'Stupid cat', Hilary told herself.

The Bladebreakers watched as Hilary sped off in a big black van impossible to follow without a vehicle or without being detected.

"Tyson, what were you thinking? Were you just going to go up to her and start fighting?, Rai shouted at him.

"Did you not hear her? What did you expect? he asked screaming back.

"Not much", Max said disappointed. "Now how are we going know where she's going".

"Well all we can do is go home and wait for her," Kenny told them.

Inside the van.

There were two boys around their age sitting in the front seat. The one who was driving asked the girls the same question.

"Do have it?" he asked turning around.

Ok I sincerely don't know what 'it' is. I'm frustrated. All I know is that it's bad. Feel free to give reviews, flames, ideas, suggestions, basically whatever your heart desires. .


End file.
